


highball mole`s world

by Sheewater



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: emmm其实是第一次开车给别人看！！老司机别笑我！就那种恶俗的酒吧厕所约炮情节有点沙雕吧，希望还是能给斯华特一个快乐难♂忘的第一次。私自添加了sp，dirty talk，还有一点daddy skin因为丹尼尔看起来像是喜欢搞这种的大叔x（没有诋毁角色的意思x）【37啊是多么抢手的年龄】斯华特其实是看起来特别乖其实很工口的可怜的小处男【21我喜欢强调年龄差嗯x】两个人都醉了，但丹尼尔还算是清醒的那个。PWP嘛或许还是有个题目会比较带感？





	highball mole`s world

high·ball  
a strong alcoholic drink, such as whisky or gin , mixed with fizzy water ,with bubbles or ginger ale , etc. and served with ice   
我们总共才见过3次，  
第一次，是在报社下班回家的路上，偶然看见了丹尼尔和他的乐队振奋人心的live。  
第二次，是在摩尔拉雅雪山发生雪崩的时候，在摩尔城堡前看见了头顶一只拉姆，一只手抱着两只拉姆，另一只手指挥队员的丹尼尔。眼角的星星纹身实在是太让人印象深刻。  
第三次，是在两个小时前，在酒吧看见了被人群起哄被迫即兴演奏的丹尼尔。  
斯华特在被丹尼尔推进厕所隔间的时候，用他剩的最后一点清醒的大脑这么想着。  
虽然是加了可乐的威士忌但这是斯华特第一次喝酒，第一次来酒吧，也是——第一次和别人做爱，还是一个只见过三次，刚认识不到两个小时的大叔  
这个大概就是传说中的喝酒壮胆吧。  
记着证和昂贵的西装外套被扔在了锈迹斑斑的马桶盖上，蓝色暗纹领带和祖传的领带夹早就掉在了通往厕所某个个角落。丹尼尔用膝盖把斯华特固定在厕所的门板上，防止他像他的西装裤一样掉在万年没有人打扫的地板上。确认斯华特不会再继续下滑后，丹尼尔开始解斯华特灰色马甲和蓝色衬衫的扣子。  
眼前的男孩因为酒精整个人都是粉粉的，丹尼尔不放心的再次确认

“啧，我长这么大还真没见过穿标准的三件套上班的记者。”

“喂喂，清醒一点，我再确认一遍你真的成年了吗？别明天清醒了你就用你漂亮的手指头写我强奸未成年啊。那我前半生的英明就都毁你手里了，喂喂~boy~知道我在说什么吗？”

丹尼尔用手掌拍了拍斯华特的脸，又用双手托起斯华特的脸颊让他直视自己眼睛。  
斯华特只能听到有声音在他耳边嗡嗡的响，茫然的望向丹尼尔红蓝宝石一样令人着迷的异色瞳看了一会，突然发现自己比丹尼尔矮了半个头，他的嘴甚至不能与丹尼尔带着胡渣的性感的下巴水平。  
十几年来被压抑的对同性的渴望让斯华特更加果断的放弃了回答这个问题需要思考的时间，有些恼火的抓住丹尼尔的条纹衬衫的领子凑上去，和丹尼尔接吻。和自己口中不一样的可乐威士忌混合着雪茄的味道在口腔散开，丹尼尔的小胡渣时不时扎到下巴有点痒也有点疼，斯华特有些试探性的用自己的舌头划过丹尼尔口腔的每个地方，这也是他第一次和别人接吻，毕竟他只是一个靠GV活过这些年的可怜的小处男。

斯华特放开丹尼尔的领子，伸长手臂环上丹尼尔的脖子，拉开了一点点距离，嘴唇嘴角边一圈光滑的水渍。感觉比刚刚要清醒了一点，丹尼尔甚至看到了斯华特蓝绿色眼睛里映出的自己。

“就算我说我15岁，Mr.Water你也会继续和我做下去的吧？”

斯华特眨了眨眼睛，微微抬头后脑勺抵上身后的门边露出了一个呆萌天真的笑容，粉红的乳头在完全的解开的衬衫下一览无遗。

丹尼尔微微摇头，自嘲的轻笑一声“有漂亮男孩自愿投送怀抱我也不好意思拒绝。”

丹尼尔把斯华特过长的刘海向上翻起，揉乱头顶的毛发，最后在后脑勺和后劲上来回抚摸。从眼窝舔到鼻尖，舔过斯华特的上颚的每一个小凹槽，把这条过分柔软的舌头带到自己嘴里吮吸。更加强硬带着侵略性的勾着斯华特的舌头，发出泽泽的水声。

我们认识不到两个个小时，  
但当这个漂亮男孩穿着定制的三件套西装，却戴着可笑的毛线帽和防风镜还有记者证走进酒吧的时候就引起了我的注意。而我刚被粉丝们推上舞台，他看到我却愣了一下，我想他应该也是我的粉丝。他最后在吧台的转弯角坐下，抬头就可以看到我狂按电吉他帅气的样子，真是会选。

但他的毛线帽实在是太蠢了，我很想马上冲到吧台前掀翻他这顶愚蠢的毛线帽，或许这是他妈妈出门前强加给他的，毕竟这是下了十年的大雪。我一口气干完了我这杯可乐威士忌，继续按我最心爱的电吉他。杯子砸在台面上，没有融化的冰块在玻璃杯里叮叮啷啷的翻滚。

好吧，我承认我的目光一直在那个男孩身上，主要还是他的毛线帽太丑了。哈，我知道他也一直在看我。不过，我认识这个眼神，他的眼睛的颜色还真漂亮，大概是翡翠绿。一般的粉丝不会用这种眼神看我的哈哈哈。我敢打赌，他想上我，或者被我上。但我想先丢掉他的毛线帽。

丹尼尔走到吧台前坐下，丢掉斯华特的毛线帽前，一直在想这些。

丹尼尔用常年持枪挥刀拨吉他带茧的右手揉搓斯华特的胸肌和乳头，用食指划过腰线，划过若隐若现的腹肌和肚脐。隔着半湿的内裤勾勒斯华特阴茎的形状。扯下斯华特的内裤，解开自己的拉链，把两个人的阴茎凑到一起上下撸动。

斯华特不自觉的拱起身体抬腰向后，想要得到更多的空气，

“呜唔...好...好棒哈...”斯华特喘着气颤抖的抓紧了丹尼尔的衬衫。  
丹尼尔一口咬上斯华特的喉结，留下牙印，再舔一下，再咬，再舔，直到斯华特用手推开他的头。

用带茧的大拇指在斯华特的铃口上打转，透明的黏液已经可以顺着柱身滑到阴囊。  
“真是个敏感的坏孩子。”丹尼尔用手弹了一下斯华特挺立的阴茎，男孩大幅度的颤抖起来，开始小声哭泣。

他走过来的时候我的心跳几乎停止了，但下一秒我看见我的毛线帽飞向了吧台里面的垃圾桶。

他把他刚刚喝过的空杯子抵在我的脸上，我觉得它几乎灼伤我的脸。  
他眼角的星星纹身和我想象中的一样可爱

“真搞不懂你们年轻人，为什么要戴这么愚蠢的毛线帽子，大叔我都不戴。”

“Dick给我来一杯和他一样的。”

“他也让我给他一杯和你一样的。”外号或者真的叫Dick的酒保翻了一个白眼回应道。

“哈哈！！！”他笑得超级大声，然后揽住了我的腰，还用力掐了一下。

我想我一定是醉了，在我对他说“DADDY!FUCK ME!”之前我这么想。

丹尼尔架起斯华特的两条腿，发现这个男孩意外的很轻，几乎不需要很大的力气。这完全可以让他保存更多的体力肏到这个男孩哭哭唧唧的再叫他一次Daddy。

斯华特的也前列腺意外的特别好找，丹尼尔发现他开始沉迷看这个翠绿色的眼睛流眼泪的样子，他连睫毛都是湖蓝色的。挂上泪珠的时候有点像之前美术馆展出的陶瓷娃娃，易碎却让人爱不释手。

斯华特第一次高潮的时候射到了丹尼尔的绀色马甲上，但斯华特紧紧抱住他的脖子因为射精而颤抖的样子实在是太可爱了，所以丹尼尔决定给这个男孩一个个简单一点的任务。

他把斯华特架起的腿放下，让男孩跪在他的大腿之间。

“Baby你会口交吗，帮Daddy舔一下，Daddy就原谅你弄脏了我最喜欢的马甲~”

丹尼尔摸了摸斯华特的头，突然发现斯华特居然是天然卷，少见的湖蓝色柔软又细腻，有点太好摸了，就顺手把斯华特的毛撸得更乱一点，印象中自己的女性床伴里都没有这样柔软的头发。

斯华特呆滞了一下，看样子那几杯可乐威士忌还占据着他的大脑。斯华特从丹尼尔的阴囊开始一点一点往上舔，最后含住头部，剩下的部分就用手撸。丹尼尔觉得这个角度把斯华特日哭应该也很可爱，伸手就去按斯华特的后脑勺。

卡肉了我的锅............


End file.
